impossible blood
by book-reader-freako
Summary: the idea of this story was originally from the mind of LilPK, i am just continueing it. Buck has a brother. :D p.s. still didn't know what to rate it. and sorry about the lines! please forgive!
1. impossible

_**Disclaimer: **__I do NOT own left behind in ANY way. But I am obsessed with it ._

_**Thanks to:**__ LilPK for putting up this idea and for saying anyone can continue it :D_

_**P.S.**__ This does NOT follow the books so please don't make that mistake Thanks!_

_Enjoy! ~Kam_

_On his knees, arm bleeding badly, hands cuffed, dirt all over, Cameron Williams head hung low not wanting to meet the gaze of the world ruler who he has come to know as Antichrist. Nicolae Carpathia._

"_Cameron, Cameron, Cameron." Carpathia began chuckling. "Do you know why I put such a large bounty on you that even your own contacts turned on you?"_

_Cameron answered honestly, "No but I hate you for it."_

"_Oh but it wasn't necessarily my_ fault." Nicolae said walking over to Cameron.

"Not your fault? Not your fault? What the-"

"Silence him." the ruler said. And one of the guards took some duck tape and taped Cameron's mouth shut.

Nicolae told the guards to leave, then said, "You were adopted as a child, weren't you?" 

The look of surprise in Cameron's eyes told him all he needed to know.

"Left on the Williams doorstep. Never knew your real parents. Let me tell you something, Cameron" He said Cameron's name as if… as if it _wasn't_ his name. 

Carpathia took the duck tape off Cameron's mouth allowing him to say something., "How- How did you know..?" Cameron trailed off then, "I never told anyone!"

"I know." Nicolae replied as if he really _did_ know, which Cameron guessed he did.

"Let me tell you a little about my history." Nicolae started, " Just after I had turned six, my mother had been gone a couple of days… or nights. Imagine my surprise when I heard my mother was in the hospital. In the delivery room." he said with such a predatory smile, it chilled Cameron to the bone.

Cameron started trembling, shaking his head, saying, "No…no, your lying. Lying!" 

Nicolae continued. " I, being so young, wanted my baby half-brother to be named after me. And my parents did name him pretty close to my name." Cameron was shaking his head, Nicolae was smiling and nodding. "I was so sad when my mother had to give him up. She said I couldn't come with her, they had written his name and birth-date on a piece of paper. My mother told me the name of the family she gave my brother to." it seemed he smiled bigger.

"Williams." the two men had said in unison. Nicolae hissing it and Cameron saying it in defeat, he couldn't believe this was happening.

"There was no paper." Cameron said voice deflated. "Obviously." Nicolae replied.

"Prove it." Nicolae handed Cameron some papers. It was a birth certificate. Two of them. 

"The Williams must have had someone very talented in order to fake a birth certificate." Nicolae said nodding to the one that had the name Cameron grew up with. Cameron looked at the other one. "That is your true name Cameron. Or maybe I should say, Nicholas." Nicolae smiled. 

Cameron was shaking, silently praying in his head, _Don't let it be true, please God, don't let it be true!_

"Right now I should not reveal I have a half-brother who happens to be a Christian, so this stays between us, you tell someone and there dead. Now I can't have my little brother running around working against me, so…" he pushed a button. "You shall stay here until the time is right."

"What about my family!" Cameron screamed. Nicolae raised a hand at the guards coming in.

"Find some way to tell them to get themselves captured. I'd like to meet my sister-in-law and nephew." Nicolae smiled as the guards came in and asked where to take him. "Take him to my old room and have some proper clothes made for him." 

The guards nodded and led a very dizzy and hopelessly confused Cameron 'Buck' Williams/Nicholas Sorin Carpathia away.

**Kameron-So! What did you think? LilPK you are awesome! This idea was amazing! I don't know why you didn't finish it! Anyway so people if should continue or if I need to make it longer!**

**FLAMES ARE WELCOME! ~Kammie**


	2. Unwelcoming news

**K-I'm Baaaaaack!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Even if I'm obsessed I own nothing! 3**

Leon Fortunato had caught word about Cameron Williams being sent to Nicolae's old bedroom. _And clothes being made for him!_ He thought angrily.

He started asking some of the others what they thought of this. "Well Leon-"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, _Commander,_ I have no clue as to of what Carpathia-"

"Hey!"

Sorry again, His Excellency has in store for Williams. I hope it's something bad, Williams was a disgrace to the Global Community! As for the clothes, well, maybe His Excellency wants him to be dressed up for the kill." Leon hoped he was right.

Leon was walking around checking up on everything and everyone, feeling as if about to burst at the sight of someone doing something out of order. When he saw director Hassid. "Hello, director. "

"Huh? Oh Hello Commander." Hassid said looking a bit confused.

"May I ask you something? I wanted to ask you about Williams-surely you know what I'm talking about-gossip spreads like wildfire here!"

Hassid just nodded, clearly having no idea why Supreme Commander Leonardo Fortunato was asking him about gossip.

"Well I wanted to ask you what you thought of it?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, about him being sent to Nic-excuse me His Excellency's-bedroom and clothes being made for him and what not?"

"Honestly, I don't know, sorry. I think it's odd though. That's for sure."

Leon nodded and left the room. Then David Hassid took out his cell and dialed.

"David, this better be good." Rayford Steele said picking up.

"Well hello to you too." David replied.

"Not funny David." Ray growled.

"I know Ray, I know. Listen remember how I told you the rumors about Buck?"

"Yeah, and?"

"There true. No one, not even Nicolae's inner circle, knows what he is up to."

"Do you mean to tell me that even Fortunato knows!" he was clearly frustrated.

"I'm sorry Ray, but, but-" David stopped. He heard footsteps. "Gotta go Ray, bye!"

"Hello Director Hassid." Nicolae Carpathia said walking into David's office.

"Hello, Excellency." David said swallowing back his pride.

"I have a job for you. But there are things, I must tell you." Nicolae said a smile playing at his lips.

David made a confused, interested look, a look he had seen many other Carpathia zombies make.

"I need you to update the security cameras in my old bedroom. But I am sure you have heard of my little…" he paused, "House guest." he said his mouth finally breaking into that smile he had been fighting back.

David just nodded.

"You are going to be the first of everyone else in the world-excluding myself and Buck-to know of this. If you tell a soul you will die a _very_ painful death."

David just nodded, hanging onto every word.

And the story that was told to David was so unbelievable, and so insane, that he had to ask. "Are you serious?"

Nicolae's smile got impossibly bigger. "Very much. If you want more proof then the birth-certificates, here are the names of the people I sent to retrieve the Williams one."

David saw indeed that the one that said 'Cameron Williams' was a fake, even though to may others it would be hard to tell, he still needed more proof. And here was his chance. One of the names Nicolae had listed was someone he had heard of and the number of. Ming Wong.

"I trust you can find there numbers and just them a call. I expect you to go and work on the security tomorrow. Get some rest." Nicolae had said before giving him the smile that deceived many, then leaving.

"Hello, this is Wong." a female Asian voice answered.

"Hello Ming, this is David Hassid, calling to ask about the birth certificate of a Cameron Williams."

"Listen I don't think I should telling anyone of such information-"

"Not even to a fellow believer?" David asked with a smile. _No one told her about me, how sad._

"Oh! I am so sorry! Now I remember you! Oh please forgive me David!"

"No problem miss Wong-"

"Call me Ming, I insist." she interrupted.

"Ok Ming, what can you tell me about Buck's birth-certificate?"

"Buck? Oh, you are the second person I know to call him that! Is that a nickname or something?"

David laughed. "Yeah it's just a nickname."

"Oh, well anyway, I don't know why Carpathia told me and some others to get that birth-certificate before they burned down the Williams house. All I know is that the certificate was definitely a fake."

"Oh no," David said horrified.

"What tell me?"

"Buck and Nicolae are, are-"

"Are what? David speak to me!" sounding confused, frustrated, and worried all in one.

"There brothers."

"David filled Ming in on the whole insane story, Ming said she would wait until David said she could spread word, then hung up. _That was the easy part. Now the hard part. _David thought while dialing Ray again.

"Hey Ray I got news."

"Really David? What is it?" Ray asked hurriedly.

"Well there's good news, and bad news." David said, anticipating for when he has to tell Ray that his son-in-law is the brother of the Antichrist. "What is it David." Ray demanded, and by the sound of it Ray wasn't the only one listening to David.

"No Ray, you have to be the one to hear this first." David said firmly.

"I don't think so!" its was Ray's daughter, Buck's Wife, Chloe Steele-Williams. "If you know anything about my husband I am going to hear it!"

"Chloe-"

"No Dad! I can't wait any longer…" Chloe said her voice trailing.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. Who else is in the room?"

"Tsion and Chaim." Ray answered.

And David told them the whole horrible story, even the confirmation about the fake birth-certificate from Ming Wong.

Chloe cried saying, "I'm Carpathia's sister-in-law! Why me?"

"Would you rather it have been someone else." Chaim Rosenzweig said carefully.

"Are you crazy! I love Buck!" and Chloe cried some more.

"Ok, so the good news is that it seems Buck isn't going to die, but the bad news is that he is the brother of the most evil man on earth" Ray said seeming to try and comprehend it.

"I know it's crazy Ray, but maybe I can talk to Buck tomorrow.""You mean today?" Chaim said.

"Oh gosh! It's that late already? Boy time flies when your telling someone about this incredibly insane, story."

"I will pray for Cameron, umm, Nicholas." Tsion said speaking at last.

"Please, at least call him Buck." Chloe said through tears.

"Good luck later David." Ray said then hung up.

David undressed, prayed for Buck, then went to bed.

**Hey! What'd ya think? R/R!**

**FLAME ARE WELCOME! ~Kammie**


End file.
